


Regret

by TheTruthRemains



Series: Tumblr Scribbles & Requests [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Reader-Insert, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthRemains/pseuds/TheTruthRemains
Summary: man do i love me some angst (◕‿◕✿)





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> man do i love me some angst (◕‿◕✿)

Another chair flies across the room while you laugh with glee at Soldier 76’s rage.  
  
“Let me see you! I can feel that you’re here moving my things, frying my electronics. I can hear your laughter. Your hollow words of sympathy to relieve me. Show yourself or leave!”  
  
You rematerialize enough to appear transparent. “Why should I give you the gift of peace when all you gave me was pain?”.  
  
You still remembered when Jack snatched you away from your home one night when you were sleeping. You woke up screaming chained to a bed with him hovering over you declare his love for you. You never saw him before that day, but he described how it felt like love at first.  
  
He kept you chained to a bed only letting you go when you had to shower or use the bathroom. He constantly delivered you food and talked to you about his day. But you would always stay as far from him as your chain would allow you.  
  
A first he handled it well, but the lack of communication and affection enraged him. To the point, he started to take you forcefully. He would whisper compliments through grunts saying how good you felt and how much he cherished you. And after a while, you enjoyed the warmth of his touch, his sadistic show of affection. The very thought that you were falling in love with him horrified you.  
  
One day when Jack was putting away his gun and ammo you jumped on top of him. Before Jack could even process your sudden movement his gun was already in your hands. You give Jack a faint smile before leveling the gun at your chest and firing. The last moment you remember was Jack catching you with tears in his eye’s screaming at you to not abandon him.  
  
You don’t reappear as a ghost until a couple of weeks later looking at Jack crying at your tomb. The distressed look on his face was satisfying enough that you decided to stay at his side to haunt him, to the horror of Jack.  
  
A brief glance at Jack and you could see the pain he felt looking at you. His breathing was harsh from trying to choke back tears. His eyes once cool blue eyes were now dull and lifeless. And you find yourself solidifying right before him.  
  
Jack’s tone softens as he falls on his knees to beg.“Please… I’ll do anything j-just please.”.  
  
You sneer at him grabbing his chin he shivers from your cold touch “Let’s start with more of that begging.”


End file.
